


Si el sol muriera

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold, F/M, Marriage, Motherhood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No sabía decir si Draco me amaba o no. Pero las madres son tontas, pues era bastante que él existiera, era bastante oír su respiración durante la noche para sentirme llena, viva... casi feliz, a veces.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Si el sol muriera

**Si el sol muriera**

Esa casa, desde el momento en que había ido a vivir en esa, había sido increíblemente fría.

Aun me cubría, aun el fuego crujía en el camino sin parar, nada estaba bastante para sacudirme de los escalofríos que me cogían en el momento en que cruzaba el umbral.

Durante los años entendí por qué. No estaba la casa a ser fría, estaba _yo_.

No era un frío ancestral, de los capaz de congelar cada corazón, cada sentimiento y cada emoción.

Siempre había sido álgida, desde niña, pero he aprendido a culpar los otros de esto defecto mío. Simplemente, nunca había encontrado alguien capaz de calentarme.

Ni mis padres, ni mis hermanas, ni seguramente Lucius.

Siempre había sido relativamente sincero conmigo, se había demostrado un buen marido y muchas veces había probado que le importaba de mí.

Pero yo no tenía éxito de comprender si realmente lo amara o si solo lo respectara.

Solo una cosa había sido capaz de donarme calor. Un calor efímero, fugaz, casi brutal. La misma esencia del hielo, del frío, de todo lo que Lucius y yo representábamos, todo lo que habíamos creado juntos.

Y del hielo, había nacido mi fuego.

No sabía decir si Draco me amaba o no. Pero las madres son tontas, pues era bastante que él existiera, era bastante oír su respiración durante la noche para sentirme llena, viva... casi feliz, a veces.

Es la sola cosa que Lucius y yo tenemos en común. Es la sola cosa capaz de despertar en mí sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía de poseer.

No iba a permitir que me lo robaran.

“Solo tiene dieciséis años, Lucius. Dieciséis años, ¡por todos los cielos!” grité, diferentemente de lo a que estaba habituada. Ya no estaba tiempo de ser la placida Narcissa, la Narcissa que bajaba los ojos, la mujer del ‘sí’. Era el tiempo de expresar toda la rabia latente que me había acompañada hasta ahora, haciéndome árida, apagada, consumándome hacia el hueso.

Lucius llevó las manos a las sienes, empezando a masajearlas lentamente.

“Narcissa... no ser irrazonable.” protestó, pero una protesta blanda, que faltaba su usual decisionismo. 

Él tampoco estaba seguro, pero nunca iba a admitirlo ni iba a hacer algo para cambiar el estado de las cosas. Y eso fue el primero momento en que he realizado de haber casado un hombre que solo era un cobarde.

Pero no quería imputarle nada, sabía que yo también estaba víctima de la misma enfermedad.

No en esa ocasión, todavía.

Me salí los ojos, en una expresión de falsa sorpresa.

“Lucius... no soy yo a ser irrazonable. Estás mandando a morir _mi_ hijo.” siseé, mereciéndome una mirada furiosa por mi marido.

“Olvidas que es mi hijo también. Y, más importante, que él quiere hacerlo.”

Yo reí, sarcástica.

“Verdad. Es tu hijo también. Pero no demuestras algún sentido paterno si estás dispuesto a dejarlo ir de esta manera.” murmuré, cabeceando. “Sabes que él no quiere hacerlo. Por lo demás, ambos somos conscientes que decir no al Señor Tenebroso no es una decisión sabia. Tú nunca has sido capaz.” lo acusé, con voz venenosa.

No iba a dejar que las convenciones y mi apaciguamiento me prohibieran de hablar como quería. No tenía cadenas en ese momento, estaba una madre libre de luchar para la vida de su hijo, sola contra todos también.

No le dijo otro. No estaba necesario, sabía que no iba a cambiar idea.

Pues yo iba a sufrir pasivamente la fuerza del mal más puro, tratando de engañarlo con una astucia que no poseía.

Draco, mi hijo. Una serpiente, digno de su mismo padre, y probablemente de mí también. Una serpiente maravillosa, una serpiente que yo amaba.

Iba a guardar esa serpiente a toda costa, volviéndome en veneno.

Lucius era mi marido y lo respectaba, pero aprendí en esa ocasión que los lazos de sangre podían ahogar cualquier cosa.

Especialmente en la locura de una madre a quien estaban a punto de arrancar un hijo.

Me acerqué a la ventana, cerrándome en mi mundo. Puso delicada una mano en el vidrio, encontrándolo helado.

No iba a esperar que alguien llegara a calentarme. Iba a ser la fuente de mi calor, la fuente de mi misma vida.

Iba a salvar mi sol.


End file.
